


The First Day: A Barking Dog Winery Story

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Barking Dog Winery [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John get Conner and Cassidy ready for their very first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day: A Barking Dog Winery Story

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by Astroskylark.

### 

### June

The letter inviting them to the Kindergarten Tea in a week’s time arrived the first week of June. They accepted of course, both of them wanting to have a good look around the building their children would be spending time in for at least a few years.

The Tea was held on the second floor where the older kids had class, and was being run by the parent coordinator, Pam Walker. She was an energetic woman, with bright red hair, used to dealing with nervous parents and answering the same questions year after year. Rodney hated her on sight.

Rodney had a list of questions to be asked, and the efficient Ms. Walker seemed to resent Rodney’s implication that the school was unsafe. She became flustered when Rodney asked about the school’s plan for civil unrest, and when she was unable to answer, he demanded to see every bit of literature associated with school safety.

When she balked at turning over the school’s safety plan and policies and procedures for background checks on school employees, Rodney demanded to speak to the principal.

John sat back and glared at the other parents who were staring rudely at his husband, and whispering behind their hands, wondering what the hell was wrong with them. Rodney was asking basic safety questions regarding the most precious people on Earth - - their children. One brave soul nodded her head throughout Rodney’s rant, and commented that she was interested in the same information.

The Tea lasted an hour for the other parents, and a full three hours for John and Rodney.

Once the Tea was over for everyone else, the principal, Mr. Banks escorted John and Rodney into his office, turning over the requested materials, and assuaging as many of their fears as he could. At the end of the meeting, Ms. Walker came in and handed the two nervous fathers the uniform order form and the supply list.

Rodney scanned it, looked up at Ms. Walker. “So, you want to explain why our school taxes are so high if parents are expected to supply the classrooms and the office?”

“I think you’ll find this is quite common today, Dr. McKay,” she said stiffly.

“And you expect the children to carry all this into school the first day?” he huffed.

Mr. Banks stepped in. “They can bring in a few things at a time, Dr. McKay. Unfortunately, our budget doesn’t always cover these extras.”

“Paper is considered extra?” Rodney asked in disbelief. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll have some supplies delivered, and you don’t expect our children to schlep in anything for the few years they’ll be here.”

Sighing, Mr. Banks agreed. “Ms. Walker will take you to see the two kindergarten classrooms and introduce you to the teachers.” Holding his hand up to forestall the next round of questions, Mr. Banks explained. “Of course, according to policy, Conner and Cassidy will be kept together, at least until 4th grade.”

The last comment deflated the new rant Rodney was about to indulge in. “That seems sensible,” he acknowledged, holding his hand out.

Banks shook Rodney’s hand and then, John’s, watching as the two men followed Pam to the classrooms. He sighed again, hoping the rumors that had already started regarding the McKay-Sheppard twins and their intelligence proved true; he wasn’t sure he’d want to deal with Dr. McKay and his looming husband until their children graduated the 8th grade.

### August

“Rodney, I’m pretty sure Cassidy doesn’t need scented erasers,” John maintained.

“It’s important to the learning process to have decent supplies,” Rodney countered.

“They’re going to kindergarten, Rodney, they’ll be learning their ABC’s and how to count to ten,” John replied, ignoring the fact that Cassidy and Conner could already do those things.

Rodney scowled, “And your point is?”

Giving in, John tossed the fruit scented erasers into the shopping cart. Rodney had already cut a swath through the school supplies. In Staples, he’d bought cartons of copier and loose-leaf paper, hand soap and sanitizer, paper towels, tissues, and dry erase markers. He asked that it all be delivered to the school. It was more than enough to satisfy their supply list for both children until the 4th grade.

He’d also bought one hundred composition books in various colors, cartons of folders, pencils, and crayons, copier and loose-leaf paper for home, and a few dozen each of other supplies that Conner and Cassidy would need. When John complained that they wouldn’t need all this stuff for kindergarten, Rodney looked at him like he was crazy, saying he had no intention of doing this every year.

They were now in Target, for the express purpose of picking out book bags for Cassidy and Conner. The scented erasers had been on the way to the book bags, along with a number of other things Rodney insisted were necessary to the learning process. He refused to admit he was utterly unable to resist Cassidy’s silently pleading eyes.

Conner had rejected everything except the erasers shaped like baseballs and soccer balls. Both children were now standing in the side aisle filled with hundreds of book bags, their hazel eyes wide and staring.

John steered them to the beginning of the aisle, which started almost at the front of the huge store. Here were the smaller character book bags, meant for pre-schoolers and kindergarteners. “Okay, guys, you get to pick your own book bags,” he told his son and daughter.

Conner stood with his hands on his hips as he took in the book bags. John could see he was undecided between a Transformers and a Spiderman book bag. Scrunching his small, thin face, Rodney could almost see him flipping an imaginary coin, and then his face cleared. He smiled as his hand reached for the Spiderman bag.

John grinned, laugh lines appearing around his eyes. “Good choice, Conner. Spiderman is definitely cool.” He didn’t push Cassidy to make her selection, knowing she would make a much more deliberate decision.

He watched her as she walked slowly up and down the aisle, her hands behind her back as a reminder to herself not to touch. She may not have had any of Rodney’s genes, but she was very much like him in some ways. She was extremely tactile, needing to touch and stroke everything new in order to fully understand it.

When she was three, Rodney had made her a sensory box with a hole in the top for her hand, and then filled it with dozens of items made of different materials and in different shapes for her to touch and play with. It had been her favorite toy for nearly a year, and she still played with it on occasion.

John knew that before her choice was made, Cassidy would need to touch the book bag to make sure it was somewhat pleasing under her hand. It was also the reason her choice was limited; she would need a cloth book bag, plastic would never be acceptable to her.

John searched out Rodney’s eyes. He saw his husband biting back laughter; they had both spent hours searching out socks and other clothing that would meet Cassidy’s exacting standards for softness and comfort, having learned that she would refuse to even consider wearing stiff or scratchy clothing, no matter how fashionable or expensive.

She finally settled on two choices, a Tinkerbell and a Hello Kitty book bag. She looked at Rodney for permission to touch. He nodded, and she lifted both bags off their hooks. She examined them both carefully before trying them on.

Rodney smiled gently. “Which is more comfortable, Princess?”

Grinning impishly, she pointed to the Hello Kitty bag. “The straps are wider!” she exclaimed, hugging the bag.

“Okay, onwards to lunch boxes,” Rodney proclaimed.

“Lunch boxes?” John asked with confusion. “I thought they’d get school lunch.”

“Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea how unhealthy school lunches are?” Rodney asked scathingly.

Snorting, John replied. “No, but I’m sure you do.”

“Yes, well, don’t get me started. They’ll be taking lunch and snacks from home,” he stated, striding to the aisle where the lunch boxes were.

They got the lunch boxes that matched the book bags, and were at long last done with their first year of school shopping. To celebrate, Rodney insisted they go out for dinner and ice cream.

### September

Jack and Daniel threw their annual Labor Day party. Rodney wasn’t his usual ebullient party self. He sat on a chair, sipping a single beer all day, not complaining once when Cassidy spent the bulk of the day on his lap.

John kept him company, holding his hand, and fetching tempting things for him to eat. John had a feeling he knew what was going on with his husband, but figured Rodney would talk about it when he was ready.

Winsome kept him company for part of the day, also suspecting. She told him amusing stories, not insulted when his laughter was strained. Jeannie also spent time with her brother, holding his hand, not questioning him once. She knew he’d be upset with her if she teased him about the sentimentality he tried to hide.

He was still quiet when they went home, and if he spent extra time with the children when he put them to bed, John let him have the time, welcoming him with open arms when he finally came to bed.

#### The First Day

Conner and Cassidy were sharply dressed in their new uniforms. Conner was wearing navy shorts with a light blue polo shirt, and Cassidy had on a pleated navy skirt, the same color polo shirt neatly tucked in. Both children were wearing sneakers that closed with Velcro. Cassidy’s hair was in pigtails, and Conner’s cowlicks were under control for the moment.

John had the camera ready and took several dozen photos of them posing in front of the house. He took more photos when they arrived at the school.

The classes would be lining up in the schoolyard for the first few days. Rodney found the kindergarten lines and waited with his son and daughter until the teachers came out to collect their classes.

Conner was happy as a clam, already talking to a few boys waiting on the line. Cassidy clung to Rodney’s hand, fat tears rolling down her face. John pushed aside all his own anxiety to concentrate on his daughter and his husband who looked like he would be joining Cassidy any time.

The teacher, Mrs. Marks came out, smiling at the well-scrubbed faces of her new crop of children. More than one child was crying, but she was glad there was only one parent on the verge of tears. The other parents looked resigned or stoic, with one or two looking like they couldn’t wait to send their little darlings off to school. So, a normal year for Mrs. Marks.

She went to take the hand of the little girl clinging desperately to Dr. McKay. Cassidy and Conner had been assigned to her class mainly because it was felt she could handle their parents. “She’ll be fine, Dr. McKay.”

Rodney let go of Cassidy’s hand. “We’ll see you at noon, Princess,” he assured his daughter. He was grateful the first two days of kindergarten were half days. It would give him some time to adjust to sending his children off to school, something he had been dreading.

Mrs. Marks led her class inside school, talking soothingly to Cassidy as well as the other children that were in tears. John and Rodney stood as their children disappeared behind the heavy double doors.

Rodney’s shoulders were slumped and he didn’t look at John. They waited until all the children were in and the doors closed. They’d both had too much experience with Conner to trust he would stay in his classroom without attempting to sneak out.

The schoolyard was empty when they turned to leave. John grabbed Rodney’s hand, squeezing. Rodney waited until he was in the truck before he allowed any emotion to show. Eyes welling up, he turned to his husband. “It’s just that they’re so little, John.”

“I know, Rodney.”

“And we won’t be able to see them for lunch everyday,” he reminded John, tears now rolling down his face.

“We could take turns picking them up for lunch once or twice a week,” John suggested, steering the truck home.

“It won’t be the same,” Rodney complained.

“I know. But it won’t be forever either. They’ll be taking classes at the college before you know it.”

Scrubbing at his face, Rodney thought for a moment. “They are pretty brilliant, aren’t they?”

Throwing his husband a tender and loving look, John agreed. “Yup, they’re pretty smart.”

John pulled into the driveway. “Mmm. Y’know, we have to be back at school pretty soon. How about I take you upstairs and . . .” John let his voice trail off and arched his eyebrows, leering at Rodney.

“Um, yes, I think that might take my mind off things, very nicely actually,” Rodney granted, leaving the car, and running upstairs, a laughing John following.


End file.
